Chibodee Crocket
Chibodee Crocket (チボデー・クロケット?) is a fictional character from the anime G Gundam. He is voiced by Hōchū Ōtsuka in the original Japanese Version and by Roger Rhodes in the English dub. In the fictional Future Centurycontinuity of the anime series Mobile Fighter G Gundam, the fast and cocky Chibodee Crocket is Neo America's most famous boxer. Personality Chibodee is often very outspoken about how he feels and is very patriotic towards his nation. He has overcome past demons of losing his mother on Earth to clown terrorists by defeating Neo Portugal's Gundam fighter, Romario Manini, in the Gundam Fight Finals. He is dedicated to achieving his dream of making his hometown of New York City proud by winning the Gundam Fight. History When Chibodee was a young boy, his mother managed to save enough money to live in the Neo America space colony. As they, and other colonists, were gathering to depart, a group of hijackers dressed as clowns arrived, wanting to take the ship for their own passage. Chibodee was taken hostage by them and his mother was killed in the incident. He was left to fend for himself in the streets of New York City and gained a fear of clowns that would last to his adulthood. After a rough childhood, Chibodee was scouted as a boxer. His skill eventually won him the right to travel to the space colony and eventually became their Gundam Fighter. Along the way, Chibodee met a group of four young women trying to get to the colony by stowing away on a transport. Seeing a spirit similar to his own, Chibodee decided to hire them as his Gundam crew. When the 13th Gundam Fight began, Chibodee was the pilot of the GF13-006NA Gundam Maxter. However, he hadn't forgotten his roots and still fought in regular boxing matches in the ruined New York City, representing the American Dream to the downtrodden people on Earth. At the start of a boxing championship match, Domon Kasshu interrupts by socking a cheap shot punch at Chibodee and challenges him to a Gundam Fight, which Chibodee accepts. Chibodee's Gundam Fight handlers misdirected Domon, however, tricking him into showing up at a different location and nearly assassinating him. When Rain Mikamura, Domon's partner, informed Chibodee of this treachery, he dispatched the Neo American agents himself and insisted on fighting his match with Domon. He was quickly defeated by the Shining Gundam's special technique, but the New Yorkers watching the match cheered for him despite the loss. Realizing he still had to be their hero and carry their dream of a better life, Chibodee promised Domon a better match in the future and continued the Gundam Fight. Chibodee then appeared in Neo Mexico, where government agents talked him into facing their rouge fighter Chico Rodriguez. Chibodee accepted after hearing that Domon may have been killed by Chico, though in actuality they intended to use Chibodee to draw Chico out into the open. However, after Domon saved Chibodee's life from Chico, and the Neo Mexican military attack, Chibodee was angry at being used for this purpose. He later helped out by attacking the Neo Mexican mobile suits to prevent Chico's match with Domon from being interrupted. Though Chibodee was angry with Domon for apparently killing Chico, he was happy to hear that Chico's death was faked so the government wouldn't purse him any longer. During Domon's visit to Tokyo, Chibodee was possessed by DG Cells along with George de Sand, Sai Saici, and Argo Gulskii. The four of them tried to kill Domon, but were stopped by the Shuffle Alliance. The Alliance sacrificed their lives to heal the four of the DG Cells and passed on their Shuffle Crests to them. Chibodee received the Queen of Spades crest. The experience left Chibodee traumatized, and he turned to alcohol. He traveled to the Guyana Highlands after Domon went there to train. His crew decided that he needed a victory to bring him out of his depression and stole Shining Gundam's battle data in order to rig a match with Domon. Chibodee was outraged when he found this out and refused. When a flooded river threatened his crew and Rain, Chibodee worked with Domon to rescue them. During his time in the Highlands, he developed his own specialty technique: Bursting Machine Gun Punch. Chibodee fought in the finals in Neo Hong Kong. His fear of clowns was reawakened when he was scheduled to battle Romario Manini of Neo Portugal. Romario's day job as a clown, Jester Gundam, and mocking laugh sent Chibodee into panic attacks. However, the support of Chibodee's girls gave him the strength to defeat Romario when they sang "America the Beautiful" to him during the match, the song his mother had used as a lullaby. He also faced Domon again, acknowledging that after his first defeat he has held a personal, yet honorable, grudge against him for his past humiliation. Though Domon overcame his Bursting Machine Gun Punch and defeated him again, he reminds Chibodee that they can keep facing each other as long as both of them are still alive. Chibodee agreed and vowed to help Domon defeat the Devil Gundam. Chibodee then fought in the Battle Royale on Lantau Island, but helped Domon get to the Devil Gundam by fighting the Grand Gundam alongside George de Sand of Neo France. The Grand Gundam exploded after the grueling battle, injuring both Chibodee and George. However, both recovered and traveled into space with Domon in order to rescue Rain and defeat the Devil Gundam, along with the rest of the Shuffle Alliance. The five of them united in a Burning Shuffle Alliance Attack to defeat Ulube Ishikawa in the Grand Master Gundam, allowing Domon to reach the core and defeat the Devil Gundam once and for all. Category:Gundam Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Wealthy Category:Famous Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Patriots Category:Male Category:Damsels Category:Possessed/Brainwashed